A Trip to Remeber
by Fawna-Lee
Summary: Secrets are being kept, on this particular Class trip to the Ghost Zone many are revealed... i don't want to give away anything and rating is that way cause i don't know whats gonna happen next... Cover Picture by zilleniose-chu
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Forest Dwellers, guess what... it's my first fanfiction... ew this program is messing with me right now... anyway, enjoy and all... um... thats all i have to say apartt from... disclaimer, i do not own anyone... blah, blah, blah, you get the point... so... going now... um... yeah**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Sam's Pov**

Everything was so peaceful, so calm, my mind swam through my happiest memories showing through my dreams, suddenly I felt something on my forehead, not harsh or unwelcome, and quite on the contrary, it was welcoming, slowing down the activeness of my mind and bringing me towards consciousness

My eyes fluttered slightly as I realised the warm soft feeling was a kiss, the feeling disappeared as I let my eyes slowly open, a blur above me becoming more defined as I let a smile grace my features as the shape formed Danny

He smiled softly, his ink black hair falling down in front of his face, fresh, clean and slightly damp from the shower, his wild bangs not gelled up which only allowed me access to see one of his striking blue eyes, he wore his black singlet (AN:I hate to call it a Wife Beater so I'm not going to) and his dark red pyjama pants, his white towel hanging over his head, I smiled then slowly sat up and pulled him in to a gentle kiss

Suddenly there was a flash making us shoot apart instantly, Tucker stood there smirking "that's a keeper" oh he was gonna get it now, I threw off the covers of the bed… Danny's bed and blushed noticing that I was only in one of Danny's overly large band shirts and my black underwear, I would be completely red from embarrassment if my mind wasn't set on murdering Tucker, I shot out of bed and his eyes widened as he bolted and I went after him, I could hear Danny laughing as he watched on, I was concerned to why he wasn't trying to kill Tuck too

"Hey Tucker, if you get out alive, send it to me" my eyes widened as I stopped and looked between the two… they set this up… oh fuck them too, well; I can either go for Tucker or Danny…Tucker… definitely Tucker, I can get back at Danny later

 **10 minutes later**

 **Tucker's Pov**

I sat at the table glaring daggers at Sam while I rubbed my arm, She had hit me so hard that it was starting to leave a mark, she ignored my glare even though I knew she knew and

"Hey Sam, could you hand me the-" she cut him off by handing him the spatula "oh, thank you" he took it from her hand to flip the crepe's he was making for breakfast, Jazz walked past "I just put the shirts on the line… don't you have jeans to put in?" with that he ran out of the room… he forgot about the jeans… we kind of need them in two hours, Mrs. And Mr. Fenton had organised a trip to the Ghost Zone for our entire Senior class, idiotic much?

After a moment he casually walked back in to the room "Thanks for reminding me" he walked over to the stove and flipped the crepe, Jazz walked over to the couch with a book, specifically, a book Danny gave her on her birthday, Utopia by Thomas More… the original script by the ghost himself with a personally written after note, placing a thin purple blanket over herself hiding the blue knee length skirt she wore leaving her black singlet being the only thing showing, her hair in a braid over her shoulder

Danny pressed play on the I-Pod and piano music started playing, instantly recognising the son as Sad Song by We The Kings, they both absolutely loved singing this song together not to mention they sounded great together but they sing it too much, I pulled out my PDA and positioned it against the vase pressing record, I glanced back to see Jazz getting up, zoning Sam and Danny's singing out, she placed the blanket down neatly and placed her Danny Phantom bookmark in placing her book down

I looked back at Sam and Danny as the song reached their favourite part

 **"Without you, I feel broke. Like I'm half of a whole."** He sung, and leant over kissing Sam's cheek softly

 _"Without you, I've got no hand to hold."_ She sung, her cheeks turning pink as she looked up at Danny

 **" _Without you, I feel Torn Like a sail in a storm. Without you,_** _Yeah, I'm just a sad song._ **Without you, I feel broke. Like I'm half of a whole. Without you, I've got no hand to hold.** _Without you, I feel torn. Like a sail in a storm._ **_Without you, I'm just a sad song. I'm just a sad song."_**

They both let out a sigh and I grabbed my PDA, stopping the recording as they turned around and Froze, I looked over to where they were looking, oh no

 **Dun, Dun, Dun... what do you think of the first chapter of my first story... huh... it's pathetic, well if you think of it that way then don't bloody read it**

 **You know, the sweetest thing on this site is you :P yay corny pickup lines**


	2. Sorry

Hey Forest Dwellers

I apologize for my lack of update but i need to inform you that I will be getting back to this Fanfiction now

I had major writer's block and on top of that, i am in the middle of most of my assignments and studying for upcoming exams so i have been preoccupied

i can promise you though that this story has not been forgotten

Yours Truly

~Fawn~


	3. Chapter 2

**HEYYYYYYY, ok, so as you know it has been a while but tomorrow exams start for me so i wanted to submit, you know the jist... i dont own nuthin, if i did i would probably have something better than my crappy school laptop... soooooo..., no i dont own nuthin**

Lancer's Pov

 **Shakespeare's Sonnets** how long did it take to answer a door people, it was unusually calm inside though considering I had heard that both Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley were there, you would think it would be a circus in there, I knocked on the door once again then glanced back at the class, every student was annoyed or bored

It was then I heard the door knob move, I watched it turn as the door was opened and was greeted by Jazmine Fenton, the eldest Fenton child, standing there in a black singlet and skirt opposed to her long sleeve shirt and pants, her hair in a braid over her shoulder, I swear I could see Mr Baxter drooling

"Mr Lancer, I am so sorry, I couldn't hear you over the music and I was so caught up in my book" I smiled at her sincerity, wait, I couldn't hear any music before but it appeared to be in the middle of a song "It's alright, may we come in?" she stepped aside "of course"

We all gathered in the lounge, it was cleaner than I expected, everything was pristine, even though a blanket lay on the couch with what appeared to be a book or script on it, the house even seemed normal which was surprising compared to the stories I had heard, I had thought that Daniel and his friends would be on the couch while Mrs. Fenton made breakfast and Mr. Fenton went on about an invention or something but no, they were out of sight, that was, till Jazz walked towards the kitchen

In the Kitchen the scene before me could only be described by one word… unexpected, Mr and Mrs Fenton were nowhere in sight, but instead was occupied by the Mysterious Trio of Casper High, everyone knew it, the three were so secretive, always by themselves, if they ever let someone even close to them it would take a long time but a topic on them would come up once a day at the least

Anyway, there the three of them were, none of them even noticing us yet as Jazmine walked in taking two of the plates, giving Mr Foley an eye roll before walking down the stairs connected to the kitchen, Mr Foley stretched in his dark green shorts and white t-shirt then went back to watching his two friends work in the kitchen, I honestly never took them for people who would be in the kitchen for any reason but to eat the food someone else made

But there they were, at the bench making what appeared to be crepes, Mr Fenton in a black Singlet and dark red pyjama pants and Miss Manson in an overly large black t-shirt which I assumed belonged to Mr Fenton and only the shirt… why was she even wearing one of his shirts in the first place, don't tell me they-

My train of thought was cut off when I heard something I never thought either would do

 **"Without you, I feel broke. Like I'm half of a whole."** Daniel sung, and leant over kissing Samamantha's cheek softly, wait, they are together, and they are singing, the world has ended

 _"Without you, I've got no hand to hold."_ She sung, her cheeks turning pink as she looked up at Daniel with a smile and took a deep breath, her voice was much more melodic that one would think

 **"** ** _Without you, I feel Torn Like a sail in a storm. Without you,_** _Yeah, I'm just a sad song._ **Without you, I feel broke. Like I'm half of a whole. Without you, I've got no hand to hold.** _Without you, I feel torn. Like a sail in a storm._ **_Without you, I'm just a sad song. I'm just a sad song."_**

Mr Foley shot out and grabbed his PDA, pressing a few buttons, Samantha turned around before Daniel who was balancing three plates with crepes on them, then Tucker looked too, all three 16 year olds in shock

I noticed a few differences about the three of them, Samantha's hair that had been kept in a beanie for most of the year had grown to her waist and the bottom was faded platinum blonde and purple streaked through the entirety of her hair and had matured a bit but she always sat at the back of the class so no one could ever tell even with her baggy clothes, Tucker no longer wore his beret and his hair was completely in braids, swapping his glasses for contacts and had gained a small bit of muscle

Daniel on the other hand had changed the most, he shot up from being the shortest of the tree to the tallest, his black hair growing just past his neck, today particularly it lacked any spike, it was lying flat still damp from an assumed shower, his muscle showing, he wasn't bulky like most of the A-listers or buff but he looked strong, all three of them held themselves with much confidence, that was, till someone not in the group saw them, I had seen the transition many times, they would slouch and act insecure and quiet, as if their strength was their secret

Samantha stood there stuttering while Daniel stood there resembling something like a fish out of water, mouth opening and closing silently trying to say something but never finding the right words, Jazmine walked in to the room sensing the tension and she laughed waling over to Danny and got on to her toes to kiss his forehead making him yell in disgust, taking the plates and putting them on the table in the process

"Sorry about my brother, his lack of manners are from his lack of sleep, I do believe they were up till 3am this morning and it seems Mother did not inform any of them that the time had been changed" Sam and Danny shared a glance as she sat down tugging uncomfortably at the shirt she wore, he instantly walked past us with a determined look on his face, coming back with the blanket and threw it on to her lap

"Would anyone else like a Crepe before I wash up?" Only Miss Gray raised her hand, Daniel laughed, holding up a plate that was already prepared "I didn't forget… but please give us some warning next time" she rolled her eyes "I tried to call ahead to remind you we all were coming sooner but you never answered your phone or texts" Danny sighed

"Danny accidentally lost it while taking a selfie you know where" what? That made no sense, well; it didn't to anyone but the five of them because Miss Grey burst out laughing "Danielle lost your phone?" he rolled his eyes but nodded all the same… oh Dani with an 'I' not Danny, that would be confusing

"She was with Frostbite in the ice gardens when she decided 'hey, let's take a selfie in front of the black vortex" and just like that, there goes my phone" Mr Foley snickered but Daniel just shrugged "Des is getting me a new one anyway, one that works literally everywhere" he glanced over at us and paused for a moment

"Take a seat in the living room, Mrs. And Mr. Fenton will be up on a moment" my eyes widened in surprise that he didn't refer to them as mom or dad or even the way her referred to them was like a professional who cared very little about his boss, was there something going on in the Fenton household between the family members

Everyone sat either on or in front of the couches, all 8 of the students that came with me while Samantha, Tucker, Valarie and Daniel sat on the ground with their food on the coffee table, Valarie sitting with her legs to one side leaning on Daniel's side, Tucker leaning against his other side, who sat in a meditation pose with Sam sitting in his lap, when had Valarie come in to the trio and were was the Fenton's?

As if on cue all three entered the room, Jazmine stood against the wall while Mr and Mrs Fenton explained the rules while dressed in their weird jumpsuits in bright colours that hardly made them look sane, I have never actually seen either of them in casual attire, or even any other attire than what they wore now, the only difference now was that both wore he hoods as well making them look even more ridiculous, It was Mrs. Fenton who spoke first

"Good Morning, as you know I am Mrs. Fenton and this is Mr. Fenton but Maddie and Jack are fine, today we will be leading this trip in to the place we call the Ghost Zone, where all the mindless ectoplasmic scum reside" she placed a heavy case on the table and pulled it open

In the case was 15 sets of ecto-green ear pieces and 15 silver and green bracelets, two large bazooka looking things, 15 green and silver bars, a gun and a 'C' shaped gun, 15 belts and a thermos

"I am giving you a set of Fenton Phones, they are a way to communicate if we get separated and the zone out all spectral noise which can be quite painful if you are not used to it, also take a Jack-o Nine Tails, Spector Deflectors and Fenton Wrist Rays to keep on you at all times, you don't know when you're going to need it" she grabbed a set and gave them to everyone who instantly put them on though many girls were in disgust by the colour and style

"Other weapons in here are the Fenton Bazooka, the Fenton Thermos and Fenton Ghost Peeler, there are Hazmat Suits in the Specter Speeder Bus and just in case we have the Ecto-Skeleton battle suit, no that's not to say anything will go wrong but proper precautions must be taken" I was distracted which doesn't usually happen when I saw Daniel did not turn on his Spector deflector

"What in God's name are you doing?" Daniel froze and started stuttering nervously "I-Uh-well-it's just that-um" Maddie rose an eyebrow, Daniel sighed and flicked it on instantly tensing but no one noticed as everyone went back to the lecture or talking to another student, this class really knew how to pay attention in a serious situation didn't they…

 **FINALLY FINISHED...**

 **ok not true, i finished a while ago but i was going to add in Valarie's pov and i had an idea then it died sooo, i thought... i have made them wait long enough so... i shall link it to another chapter and... here we go, so sorry about this**

 **anyway... dorky mode coming up**

 **i don't care if you hate cause you already dont date me so go click, reply and dont forget to rate me (in the comments :P... nerdy right)**

 **BYE READERS**


	4. Chapter 3

**Finally up... I'm Sorry, Disclaimer, i dun own nuthin, ya dee daa, ok... I'm going to go now... bye**

Valarie's Pov

I looked at Danny worried, it was on, his arms were crossed, his hands tight around his arms to stop him from shaking, his nails digging in to his arms making them bleed, Jazz noticed and sighed "why don't you go get changed" Sam turned his off and all of us ran upstairs, I felt happy that I was trusted enough to be close to them, over the previous year it almost seemed as if I had always been a part of the group

I sat on the bed with Tucker as he started working on the Spector Deflector not bothering to turn away, unfortunately there was an event where a ghost incinerated all our clothes but our undergarments, it was a very embarrassing day but we weren't too concerned with those of us in the group seeing each other in their underwear but thankfully that ghost had already rounded up a 10 thousand year imprisonment

Though I didn't concentrate on it I could see Danny had gone to collect the jeans, Sam changing in to a black singlet and shorts, a purple, low 'V' neck hooded thin, long sleeve over shirt and black boots with purple knee high socks, a black stringed necklace that went around her neck twice before hanging just above her singlet with an ice gem hanging from it, a unique form of purple henna on the top of her hands in vines, flowers, webs and swirls leading to her black nail polish, her lips as purple as ever

I myself wore black ink leggings with an orange spaghetti strap dress that was more like a long shirt or camisole and matching ankle boots, a sleeveless half-length black hoodie, my hair tied in a ponytail and a black belt hanging loosely around my hips, the metallic red bracelet that would form my Red Huntress uniform to form with a press of a button on my wrist, a black choker with a red gem hanging from it

Danny phased back in wearing his black skinny jeans and threw Tucker his dark green jeans which hit him right in the face, he glared at Danny "you know, I could just turn up the shock on this belt" Danny's eyes widened with a look of horror "Don't do that, sorry" all three of us burst out laughing, Danny sighed folded his pyjama pants, placing them on the bedside table then proceeded to take off his shirt

He placed it on top of his pants and stretched, making a series of popping from his back, the intricate permanent ink on his skin drawing my attention once again, the design taking up his whole back up to the back of his neck and going on to his chest, he pulled on a white singlet and a dark red red long sleeve jacket that reached to his knees, black combat boots and a black stringed necklace with an ectoplasmic green gem hanging from it and black fingerless gloves, his hair now dry and styled in to its messy style, he sat down on the bed, Sam sitting in front of him as she handed him a black hair tie as he started styling her hair

Tucker, whom I didn't realise left, came back in his jeans, normal grey running shoes and a grey and blackish-green t-shirt, a yellow gem hanging from a black string like the rest of us, they were I gift from Danny when each of us turned 16 since he was the oldest… apart from Jazz who wore a pink gem, He handed Danny the belt "altered specifically not to affect you"

He grinned "thanks man" she had her hair in her face as he Dutch braided the left over hair from the donut bun that he was doing, There was a gentle knock on the door before it slowly opened "it's just me" the familiar voice of Jazz spoke, she had her back to the door but closed it silently none the less

"Be careful you guys" she spoke, Danny smiled and walked over, pulling her in to a hug, Sam's hair finished so quickly, perfectly and effortlessly, being as tall as her now it was the perfect sibling embrace, it was then that Tucker spoke

"We'll be alright, what could possibly go wrong?" at the comment we all glared at him

"TUCKER! Ugh… you jinxed us" I said as I shoved him off the bed and on to the floor, Danny laughed looking back at his sister "I'll try not to get killed… correction, I'll try not to permanently become a ghost, if I do, blame Tucker"

"HEY"

Jazz sighed "You guys take care of him, keep him safe from everyone, even himself and our parents"

I nodded, we won't fail him

That was when I thought

Tucker's Comment

'What could possibly go wrong?'

Right…we'll be fine

 **I AM SO SORRY ^_^'**

 **I had the biggest writers block and never new how to end it**

 **Sorry for taking so long and Sorry it's so short**

 **Well... till next time**


	5. Chapter 4

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG... AND FOR HOW SHORT THIS IS... Disclaimer: I unfortunatley don't own Danny Phantom... Yet...Desiree... DESIREE! WHERE ARE YOU, I HAVE A WISH! COME ON!**

 **ok while i look for her, you enjoy this**

 **Tucker's Pov**

I rolled my eyes as Danny made sure he had all his weapons carefully hidden for the SEVENTH time, Sam sighed walking over "You have everything, they are carefully hidden so calm down already Wonder Boy" she leaned up and kissed his cheeks leaving Danny's cheeks tinting a mix of green ectoplasm and a pinkish-red shade of blood, they have been together since freshman year and we are all Seniors now

I couldn't stop myself from laughing, after all this time he still blushed when she called him that, makes you wonder if she calls him that while doing the deed

I instantly shut up when I saw both of them glaring, I was not keen on receiving one of Sam's steel toed boots to where the sun don't shine, I winced at the thought as she turned back to Danny, absolutely small compared to his height, the little dude shot up, I mean, not as much as me, but he was close

"HURRY UP!" I heard Jazz shout from the bottom of the stairs, Danny sighed "the sooner we go the sooner we get back… right?" no one really answered the question as we walked out of Danny's room, each grabbing our bag on the way out that was packed with weapons, food and Sam had persisted in packing her own first aid kit

Valarie sighed "I guess" she said in reply to Dany's question, it wasn't a confident answer but whatever helped her sleep at night… right? Danny stretched and let out a yawn, obviously a result of the lack of decent sleep last night, barley an hour of on and off; he refused to wake us up most of the time leading to Sam getting pretty ticked when she woke up to see him stitching his own wound on his Bicep

"The Ghosts have been really goin' at it these past few weeks" I spoke up and Sam nodded in agreement "that's because they only have one week left before he becomes untouchable" Danny butted in "Untouchable without my consent, as much as I hate patching up afterwards I don't mind a little combat from time to time" Danny proceeded to pop and crack all his joints as we got to the bottom of the stairs instantly drawing everyone's attention and some wincing or looking in disgust

"DANNY! What have I told you about doing that? It's both disgusting and bad for you… you're going to have arthritis" Jazz complained, this made Danny smirk before stretching and cracking all the ones in his back rather loudly making Jazz wince as he proceeded to crack his knuckles one at a time, I couldn't help but laugh at this

"Danny, stop annoying you sister" Mrs Fenton reprimanded, Danny rose an eyebrow and with one loud and sickening crack he stopped, grinning in rebellion towards her, just as Mrs Fenton was about to continue, the doorbell rang, followed by Jazz proceeding to getting the door, with that Mrs Fenton continued her lecture

"Hey, Dipstick" I heard from the doorway, Ember walked in, her neon blue hair tied in a fishtail braid, that sat over her shoulder, her black overly large sweater over her neon blue skirt and black ankle boots over her black tinted stockings, lack of the dramatic makeup leaving just black winged eyeliner and black lipstick, Every single A-Lister gasped, not only was their musical idol here but she looked completely different, I could see Danny huff and roll his eyes

"Who you calling Dipstick, Narcissist?" Danny asked making Ember look him up and down

"Hero-Complex" she retorted in a mocking tone

"Celebrity-Complex" he replied in a similar tone, a very serious face

"Sparky" she said and Danny now had a face of faux horror

"Oh, now that's just mean" he mocked before a grin spread on his face, the people whom watched the exchange were no longer confused but shocked when she grinned and jumped him, pulling him in to a hug though she was considerably shorter than him and kissed each off his cheeks, leaving black lipstick marks on each, his cheeks going slightly pink at the affection

"Dad wanted me to go along on this trip, said something about 'only a matter of time' so… ugggghhhhh, why is he so cryptic, it's like he enjoys our suffering" she whined

(In fact, Clockwork who had been watching was laughing this very moment in agreement)

Danny rolled his eyes "Tell me about it" what the heck, who were they talking about… and since when… has Danny and Ember been close

"TO KILL A MOCKINGBIRD, People, What is going on?" many, including Sam and myself nodded in agreement, we also want to know, Danny rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly "The man funding this trip, well, he sees Ember as a daughter as much as he sees his apprentice as his son, and since the Son is… unavailable so to speak… Ember is taking his place on the trip… it was in the contract when this was planned" there was a silence

"Fortunately, Miss McLane, there is one last set left, it's a little glitchy but should work" when a Fenton says Glitchy it means not functional… she lucked out this time, she slowly put on the equipment, a sigh of relief when she wasn't electrocuted, with that Mrs Fenton continued while Ember admired the Fenton Phones

"I have to say Sparky, I'm surprised, they actually made something fashionably acceptable" Danny let out a small laugh, as did Sam, Valarie and I… we let it go for now but we want to know how the heck they got so close

 **OMG... DONE!**

 **Hope you liked it, if not... then... Din Javlat Fitta... JK, if you don't like I don't actually care, Next chapter will be coming soon... BY BOSS GAVE ME 2 WEEKS OFF WORK!**

 **Ok, so, give me some Ideas, i am Re-naming Danielle, put a name forward or vote for one of these**

 **-Neytiri (I am very partial to this one, it means Brave, Adventurous, Loyal, ect. ... everything that describes Danielle)**

 **-Ell (e/ie/a) (this is really borring, no offence to anyone named this but it just dosen't grasp me as... PHANTOM**

 **-Cipher... just cause it sounds cool (sI-f-er)**

 **-Mary... it's cute**

 **-Other**

PLS REPLY, NO CHAPTER TILL I FIGURE OUT A NAME!

Talk next time


	6. Sorry Again

I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR DOING THIS AGAIN

Shit has been happening, dealing with a heartbroken friend, another got knocked up and she's not ready to be a mom, on top of all of that my friend needed comforting and her Frontal Lobe syndrome didn't help not to mention i have the writers block of the century

i dont know how long this shit will be going on but hang in there, i will commit to it as soon as i get over writers block... i mean it's just for this one bloody story that i have writers block for so... i am so sorry

~Fawn

P.S. I now have a HiJack SAO, first chapter if you havn't seen already


	7. ATTENTION!

**Hey everyone...**

 **I AM SO SORRY!**

 **So much happened, all my stories were on a USB from being re-imaged and it was stolen, along with my passwords and account files for EVERYTHING!**

 **So i know i am killing myself for saying this but... i am currently unsure if my fanfictions will continue**

 **I know how much you all like it so i will try to but i will keep you all updated**

 **Once again... Sorry**

 **Fawna-Lee**


	8. Chapter 5

**FINALLY! OMG, MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK**

 **I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY *bows, avoiding projectiles***

 **I PROMISE I WILL DO BETTER... Disclaimer i own nothing so... here ya go**

 **it's short and rushed so i am so sorry**

 **Chapter 5**

Ember's Pov

I let my jaw drop

THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I AM GETTING IN TO THAT THING AND IM ALREADY THERE!

There is literally a bus version of that stupid spectre speeder in the middle of the room with Mr Fenton's idiotic face plastered on the side with the usual moronic grin, the man himself babbling mindlessly of the things it can do and the rules for the trip, sounding somewhat like a rollercoaster instructor and operator while talking, taking every advantage to embarrass Sparky to the point where I could see the jocks plotting how to take advantage of it

I tried my hardest to ignore the fact almost everyone was looking at me, trying to invade my personal space, gripping my arms so tight as they were crossed that, if not for my sweater, well, Danny's sweater, I would have punctured my arms with my nails, gritting my teeth I waited for the Fentons to stop blabbering on about insulting things about ghosts I would rather not think about, all I heard was when we were told to get in

It seemed they were all waiting for me, being polite and wishing to sit next to me, I felt a tap on my shoulder and I saw Danny bowing elegantly, a smirk on his face, I instantly knew what he was doing, I held out my hand, fluttering my eyelashes

"Mercedes, it is so wonderful to see your beauty again" he said, taking my hand and pressing a kiss to it, I couldn't hold back my laugh, I proceeded to curtsey, head low

"Edmond Dantes, you are too kind, I fear you have stolen my heart" I said dramatically, trying to stop myself from laughing, something few knew about Danny and I, we were big Musical fanatics, he has a surprisingly strong and captivating voice, I mean, the modern day songs meant nothing when compared to his rendition of Defying Gravity

He laughed, rolling his eyes

"Really? That is the best 'Mercedes' you can do? The Count of Monte Cristo was a heartbreaking tale" I raised an eyebrow, putting my hand on my hip, getting in character, I whimpered, pretending to cry, I gasped

"Edmond, Villefort told me you were executed" I said, stepping close to him, letting the crying become more believable

"Did he?" Danny mused calmly as I let out a quiet sob, coming closer

"Oh god-" he cut me off

"Countess, you are mistaken, back to the Mondego" he said and I store in horror, shaking my head

"No" I said brokenly

"Madame, I am only-" I never let him finish as I cried my refusal

"Stop it, STOP IT!... Stop it" I said, clutching his shirt, he looked away, I cried, my face in my hands, I heard laughing, I wiped away the forced tears and smirked as he laughed

"Better? I'm sure I could do more to prove my point but I dare not corrupt the innocent of mind" I said elegantly and he rolled his eyes

"Get your butt in there, you're making a rather distracting scene" he said, I winked at him, walking it, making sure to sashay my hips, just for our amusement, he looked back and grinned

"We going to get going or what?" he asked, I had to stifle a laugh at their slacked jaws and speechlessness, each quickly filing in, we beat the A-listers to the back seats, 3 seats then the next row of seats for the other 3, myself on centre right and, Sparky sat next to me in the middle, Dash walked up to me and crossed his arms

Danny's Pov

"Move Fenton, back is where the cool kids sit, and that means that you can't sit here" I rolled my eyes and Ember hugged my arm, looking up innocently

"But I would be sooooo bored without Sparky next to me, he isn't vain or self-absorbed like most people and this is the only way we can sit with Sammy, Tucker and Valarie and everyone knows I'm a bit destructive when I am bored" she said and he glared at me before he left

'Sammy' sat on my opposite side, she had this thing about sitting by the window, as did Valarie so Tuck sat closest to me in the front row, Jazz on the other side of me, since it was so noisy from everyone talking, Tuck leaned over to talk to me

"Dude, since when are you and Ember so close? I think it's pissing off Sam" I glanced at Sam who had her arms crossed, slouching in her chair, boots against the back of the chair in front, looking outside, deep in thought, looking to my other side, Ember was leant against the wall, knees up knowing I wouldn't look down and that only I could have seen, she didn't bother about adjusting her skirt that would show off whatever she was wearing underneath, her head was back, resting it against the wall, her eyes closed as she hummed, a position I would find her in often

If I told them the truth, it would break them, so a little white lie would have to do… not that there isn't truth in it

"Ember has been taking care of Neytiri, since I can't be in the Ghost Zone 24/7 and we all know how much of a nuisance she is when she is bored" I said, he looked absolutely confused

"Neytiri?" he asked questioningly, the others now paying attention to the conversation, I furrowed my brow, why did he sound confused, I had told the-

OH SHIT!

My eyes widened in horror, how badly I fucked up rolling around and around in my head and Ember laughed

"Oh my god, you forgot to tell them… ouch… I can't breathe… it's too funny… I can't-" I cut her off with a glare and she sat there stifling her laughing as I let my head sink in to my hands

"Last year, the week of finals, ya know, when I had finished early and left for a while?" they nodded and I rubbed the back of my neck nervously

"Uh… it was Danielle's Name Day, she didn't feel independent being called that so we all helped her decide a new, independent name, so… she chose Neytiri Elle Phantom" I said, waiting for the horrified looks

"How the heck did you forget that? I thought you would have been exited for weeks" I looked anywhere but at them

"I kind of was, ya know, when you thought I had a nervous twitch about finals, I was fine, just getting exited, Ember leaned over, messing up my hair as she ruffled my hair

"Dipstick"

"NOW! EVERYONE PUT ON YOUR SEATBELT AND KEEP IT TIGHT, WE ARE ABOUT TO ENTER THE GHOST ZONE" Mr Fenton shouted, everyone put theirs on, the engine starting up, Ember swapped sides, resting her head against me, I didn't make that painful vibrating that the walls and windows did, a wave washed over us as we entered the zone, a sudden chill to most and a welcoming feeling to Ember and myself I looked at the others as, instead of rushing though blindly, they finally took the time to admire the zone

I looked down, feeling guilty for not telling them the truth, so not to look odd, I pretended to be in awe at the Zone though it was just the usual green abyss

The blaring ghost alarms sounded every time a level one passes, you know, those unbodied green guys, I groaned at the stupidity, aiming for said ghost when he didn't do anything to them… odd, how no one had-

"LEVEL 7 GHOST APPROACHING AT HIGH VELOCITY" the alarms blared, I looked out the windows and saw no one, my body tense

"TARGET HAS LOCKED ON TO US, TARGED IS ARMED, INCOMING PROJECTILE" I looked around as the class screamed, seeing that most of them had taken off their seatbelts to look around, I shot up to shout over the screams

"SIT DOWN AND PUT YOUR SEATBELTS ON" no one looked around, they just did as they were told, and just in time too, we were hit, I lost my footing and fell, that was when it all went black

"DANNY!"

 **OOOOHHHHHHH how interesting was that huh?**

 **The twist is, ya don't know what the pairing is, Danny/Sam or Danny/Ember**

 **Whats up with that... huh?**

 **Now, you know the jist by now, comment cause if you have any ideas i will take them in to consideration**


End file.
